


How It Began - A Jelix Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gay, I had fun, Less Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, enjoy this, jack and felix are not as innocent as mark and ethan, more makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: In Jack's mind, this was entirely Felix's fault.
Relationships: Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	How It Began - A Jelix Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel/prequel to the Crankiplier oneshot "Seven Minutes in Heaven."

Jack was getting ready to leave when Felix caught his arm. “You’re going already?” he asked, eyes still bright with the excitement of the party.

“Yeah, I’m feeling pretty tired, Felix.” he said with a smile. “Think I’m gonna head back to the hotel. Are you staying?”

“I am, and you should too.” He grinned. “I have an idea for how to get this party going again.”

“Felix, it’s already midnight. People are winding down.” Jack protested.

“‘Already midnight?’” Felix repeated indignantly. “What sort of parties do you go to? Nah, you’re staying. Just listen to my idea.”

The Irishman rolled his eyes, but smiled and sighed. “Fine. What’s the idea?”

“Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

Jack scoffed. “Could you be more childish?” 

“Never.” Felix bounced on the balls of his feet. “Come on, let’s go find a hat.”

“What’re you doing?” Jack asked, watching as Felix took the pen and paper and scrawled something across it. “Everyone’s name is in there.”

Felix looked up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Ours aren’t.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “No way. I did not sign up to be part of this.”

“Live a little, Jack.” The Swede scoffed and tossed the two papers into the hat before stirring them all vigorously. 

Jack just shook his head and sighed.

They were about halfway through the hat, and Jack still hadn’t gone. Neither had Felix, to be fair, but the Irishman was getting a bit nervous. He was starting to wish he hadn’t let the older man talk him into playing along.

The Swede dug his hand into the hat and pulled out a name, then offered the hat to Jack for the second.

He reached his hand into the small, folded up pieces of paper, feeling around for a moment before pulling one out. He nodded to Felix to go ahead.

As he watched, the latter unfolded the paper and looked up with a smirk on his face. “Jack.” he read out.

The Irishman blushed slightly and held up his own slip, opening it and turning a much deeper red when he saw the name written there. He looked up. “Felix.” he said quietly, jumping as the explosion of claps and whistles he received in response.

Felix smirked, setting the hat down on the armchair and grabbing Jack’s hand. “Clock’s ticking.” he said, lacing their fingers together. 

Face red, Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and followed the Swede into the closet. He barely had time to register the sound of the door closing before Felix’s lips were pressed against his. He let out a sound of surprise and reached up, tangling his hands in the other man’s hair. 

Felix had him pressed against the wall, hands sliding down his waist, tugging his shirt free, breath hot in his ears. Jack reached his hands down to help unbutton his shirt and found them caught in Felix’s stronger grasp, pushing them up and pinning them above his head. “Keep them there.” he breathed.

Jack let them fall on top of his head. Eyes closed, his back arching against the cool touch of Felix’s palms of his bare chest, his breath was coming in short bursts. 

A moment later his lips were back on Jack’s. Jack gave a soft cry as Felix’s teeth bit his lower one, tongue sliding across it moments later. His hands were still sliding over his chest, grabbing his waist and pressing up against him as he pulled away just enough to meet Jack’s eyes. He had that same relaxed smirk on his face. “You’re gorgeous, Jack, did you know that?”

The Irishman’s head fell back against the wall. “Felix…”

“You are.” One hand came up to trace his cheek, thumb brushing his jawline. “So damn attractive.” Before Jack could speak again Felix was kissing his neck, nipping and sucking places that left a trail of dark red splotches there.

“Felix-” His voice was higher this time as he arched against the Swede’s touch. Every kiss was like an electric shock on his skin. Ignoring his previous command, Jack once more ran his fingers through Felix’s hair, grasping it tightly in his hands. The older man hissed slightly at the feeling and bit down roughly on his shoulder blade; Jack cried out and buried his head in Felix’s shoulder.

He felt him nip, less harshly, a couple more times before pressing soft kisses to the whole trail. He released Jack and backed away, quickly working to unbutton his own shirt. His breaths were coming heavy and fast.

Jack was leaning against the wall for support, watching him through half-lidded eyes and trying his best to catch his own breath.

Felix ran a hand through his hair. He licked his lips, watching Jack right back, expression almost lazy.

“Please…” Jack’s lips were trembling with the effort; he felt dazed. “Felix, plese.”

The Swedish man didn’t need to be told twice. He strode back over to Jack, grabbing his hips and pressing him against the wall, lifting him up off the ground. 

Jack gasped quietly, lifting his legs and wrapping them around Felix’s waist tightly, hands coming to rest on his shoulders. He leaned forward before the other had the chance, kissing him fiercely. This time it was Felix that made a sound, cupping Jack’s face and returning the kiss with equal fierceness.

He wrapped one arm around Felix’s neck and reached down with the other, hand working efficiently to undo the Swede’s belt. He managed to work it off and pull it through the loops, tossing it aside as they continued to kiss. 

Felix’s hands left Jack’s face and slid down his sides, teasing his waistband as he smirked into Jack’s lips.

From outside the closet door, they could hear the timer ringing out. Felix swore under his breath and slowly lowered the Irishman back to the ground. He slipped his belt back into place and buttoned a few buttons on his shirt. Jack shakily managed to fix up his own shirt, though it remained untucked.

The older man pulled Jack close and kissed him one more deep, dizzying time. His hand slipped into Jack’s as he pulled away. “I’m not done with you.” he whispered.

Face flushed, hand intertwined with Felix’s, Jack pushed open the closet door, both of them stumbling out with the biggest grins they’d ever had.


End file.
